Words
by jaylene.olebar.3
Summary: alex never knew he was going to die at the age of 17! espcially on his birthday! read! please? this is for my brothers 10 b day
1. Chapter 1

Words

'Words are powerful words and aren't powerful.'

Sixteen year old Alex Rider glanced up in English class, so far he was really bored and didn't want to be in school at all.

But when Mr. Calder said those five words his mind went to all his missions. At what he did and what he heard others say to him and vice versa.

"'I am Mr. Blunt…. In fact it never even existed, your uncle he was a... spy.'"

Those words had hurt but Alex got over them.

"'it was nothing personal but let me give you a piece of advice… 'The next time they come to your door; say 'no' this world is not for kids and you're still a child.'"

Alex was not given a choice.

"'One day I will kill you.'"

The words burnt like ice, in the heart, but they were so true.

"'I would rather die, than have a father like you."'

The pain as General Alexei Sarov shot himself.

"'How funny, your father was.'"

Julia Rothmans eyes burned like diamonds as she gazed at Alex.

"'Go to Venice find Scorpia, and you will find your destiny...'"

Alex's look of horror as he now knew his older brother dying in his arms.

"Yassen, no, don't leave me!'"

The tears threatening to fall, his soul ripping out as another of his family died.

"'I… never wanted to, I am so sorry Alex… I killed your parents.'"

Ash's eyes as they looked up at his godson, and saw no sorrow for him.

"'I love you Jack and I don't ever want you hurt.'"

Jack's fiery red hair as it blazed like fire as the sun hit her hair, and as they hugged it tickled Alex's face.

"'This is how you really break a person Julius.'"

Razims eyes as they stared at Alex tied to the chair.

"'JACK! NO!'"

Alex's eyes went dead as the last member of his family died in front of him, flames liking the body in the car.

"'you aren't even real! Julius Dr. Grief CLONED himself!'"

Julius's look of rage as those words fell from the real Alex's lips.

"'HE WAS STILL MY FATHER!'"

Amanda's eyes stared at Alex and all he saw was hatred.

"'I have got you Al.'"

Tom's eyes of sadness as Alex broke down in his arms.

"'Sorry for your loss'"

John Crawford's empty words.

"'Scorpia never forgives, Scorpia never forgets...'"

Niles favorite words, the words of a death sentence.

"Ian don't leave! Please!"

Six year old Alex Riders voice crying out, and not being heard.

"'Stay home Alex, please.'"

Jacks voice as he was sent out on a mission, before she had died.

"'Hello, jolly chap.'"

Derek Smithers, down at Mi6 HQ's favorite greeting.

-0-0-0

"Alex?" Said boys thoughts came back to the present and he blinked and looked up.

Mr. Calder had just called his name.

"Yes sir?"

"Homework paper?"

The English teacher had a largish stack of paper in his left hand and had his right hand out for his own work.

"Sorry sir, it is at home."

"Go-ahead Alex, bring it tomorrow, or you will get a merit." Nodding Alex went with the other students just as the bell went.

'Ian Rider, Jack Starbright, Alan Blunt, Tulip Jones, John Crawford, Tom Harris, Sabina Pleasure, Derek Smithers, General Alexei Sarov, Yassen Gregorovich, Ben Daniels, major Winston Yu, Julius Grief, Doctor Hugo Grief, Nadia Vole, Darrius Sayle, Damian Cray, Kasper, Julia Rothman, John Rider, Helen Rider, Niles, Razim, Conrad, Lastly.. Me.

I am sorry for failing you, killing you, and failing myself.' Alex thought, and opened the door to the Royal and General Bank.

Just as he was going to step in there was a loud gun shot and Alex felt pain hit his chest. Looking down he saw that blood was there.

Four people stepped out of the crowd….

All with blond hair, blue eyes.

John Rider

Ian Rider

Helen Rider

Yassen Gregorovich-Rider.

Dad, uncle, mother, brother, Alex's Family.

God had forgiven them after all what his family had done.

Kill; steal, sin, sin, sin, so much.

With that blue eyes closed and a small smile was on Alex's face.

At fourteen he had been shot at the chest and survived, now at sixteen he would die by a bullet to the chest.

-0-0-0-

Tom Harris had just gotten back from his best mates funeral, he had gone to Alex's bank and had gotten to read the will. He had gotten everything on it; he had gotten everything in the house.

The house was empty without the last of the Rider Legacy, whom had lived at Chelsea Cheyne Walk house 104 since forever.

Walking into the room he shared with Alex he saw a piece of paper on the desk, he sat at the chair and started to read.

It read:

Alex Rider, English 11 Journal Entry # 45

Subject: Words

February 13

Mr. Calder it is in story form.

The man's words ran through his ears, they had hurt.

"DON'T COME CRYING TO ME WHINY BRAT!"

Sander Willock took it out all on his son.

Willy Willock took it all than when his father past out from too much alcohol, he crawled to his room, where a first aid kit sat. He cried and fixed himself up, than he went to his father's past out form and dragged him to his own room.

When Willy woke up he was in his father's sober arms, and felt the tears falling on his face.

"Please forgive me Willy, I don't mean to do it." Sander whimpered and looked at his son's bruised face.

Willy forgave him and the same thing happened the very next day.

One day Willy's father took it too far and Willy died.  
Sander cried for his only son, he hadn't known what he had did, and it hurt the most at what he had done. The alcohol had affected him, but sin had taken over and took his actions away.

Four weeks after Willy Willock's funeral, Sander Willock killed himself, with his guilt, sorrow and hatred at himself.

His last words had been to his son: "Forgive me Willy I never did it on purpose. I love you."

-0-0-0-

Tom Harris cried and clutched the paper to him.

He knew the message.

No one knew what it meant if you didn't know Alexander Jonathan Hunter Rider, like he did.

Alex had known he was going to die, it was plainly obvious.

With Mi6 blackmailing him, his forgiveness at it, the missions, the deaths, the fights, Alex had given him every detail at what his mission had been, than he had died, someone had and Mi6 had failed their promise; their promise to keep Alex safe and alive.

"I … I forgive you Alex." Tom whispered and wiped his face.

"No fourteen year old should've done what you did…"

Looking down at the paper again, Tom read:

Alex Rider, English 11 Journal Entry # 45

Subject: Words

February 13

 **February 13.**

Alex's birthday, he had died on his birthday.

"God rest your soul."

Tom picked up the newspaper up the next day and read:

TERRIST ATTACKS THE UK AND HEAD OF MILITARY INTELAGENCE HAS GATHERED FOR THE SEVENTH COBRA MEETING!

The End!

Done by Jaylene Olebar.3

For English ten unit a last block

157 pm Monday 14th

For my brother who is now ten


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

TERRIST ATTACKS THE UK AND HEAD OF MILITARY INTELAGENCE HAS GATHERED FOR THE SEVENTH

COBRA MEETING!

One thousand miles away near Greenwich sat a man with blond hair and brown eyes. He was 6 ft. 2 and was very sad. A boy who looked so so similar to him had died a few days ago and it had been on the news.

"John?" A man with similar looks asked and slightly older asked.

"He's dead." Was the dead reply.

"Yes, he was a very good boy." The man replied.

"But he should've grown to be older than I!" then the tears started and the man, Zack Hunter Rider, nodded and brought his boy into his arms.

"I may be twenty years older than you John, but Riders will always have the last WORD." Zack said and John nodded and stood up.

"Gear up Dad; we have revenge up in the near future."

"That's my boy."

-0-0-

-Russia- unknown place-

\- Three weeks later-

He laid on the bed a bandage over his heart and he lay as if dead, but the beep... Beep... Beep, beep, beep, was heard to know that indeed the person was alive.

Than it flat lined, and the man and another man rushed in.

"Sashka, please!" the younger man pleaded.

A/N: **YES!** I have updated! Please review! I thought I was going to do another **one shot** , but then I decided to continue with **WORDS**

 **Jayleneolebar.3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Words

Last chapter

"Sasha Please!"

Now

They had managed to revive him and they put a breather in so a machine would breathe for the boy and it was all that mattered to the older man.

"Live for I have nothing else to live for…" he whispered and continued to watch as the boy slept.

I'm breathing in

And breaking down

I feel my time is running out

The fire in my heart will burn me to the ground

I did my part

I tried my best

The things I'm fighting to protect

Always shatter into pieces in the end

Ooh

Yassen Gregorovich played the music on Alex's mobile, the one he had hacked into and had fiddled with it so no one would know that Alex was still in fact alive.

LINE BREAK  
"WE NEED TO TAKE POWER!" yelled a man in the meeting.

"It's is getting out of hand!" agreed another.

"Oh, Alex I wish you never died…" Tulip Jones said and little did she know in the middle of Russia a boy with brown eyes opened them, for the first time in 6 weeks.


End file.
